


Prompt #16

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clace and Sizzy are just in in a blink and you'll miss it kind of way, Fluff, M/M, PDA, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt : malec casually shows PDA in the middle of the institute. 5 times they show PDA and nobody says a thing + 1 time that someone (FINALLY) did





	Prompt #16

**Author's Note:**

> Hi anon!  
> Thank you so much for thinking of me for a prompt and for this prompt specifically because I’m a sucker for loved up, cute Malec! Here you go, I hope you like it!  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a prompt or whatever!  
> Please let me know what you think!

Jace is  _pissed_.

It’s late and there’s a werewolf who’s terrorising half of New York and it’s  _late_ and Luke isn’t answering his phone and  _it’s late_ and he doesn’t want to deal with the bureaucracy of the whole thing and go handle a feral werewolf on his own. And it’s late. And Clary is asleep in their room, and he’d very much like to go back to that as soon as possible.

Which is why he’s looking for Alec, and fine,  _fine,_ maybe he’s looking for someone to take this responsibility from him, but tonight is fair game. Neither of them is scheduled for a date night and Alec is the Head of the Institute, so.

He knows Alec is most likely still in his office, working until his eyes fall out of his head, but he’s surprised to find the door ajar – Alec is very much the  _close the damn door on your way out_ kind of person.

Jace peeks inside the office, fairly sure that he’ll see some kind of monster inside because, let’s face it, this is their life, but – he’s surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

Alec is not alone – which means that Magnus is with him, because Magnus is the only person allowed inside the office while Alec is working, and it looks like he’s massaging Alec’s neck. Alec’s head is tilted forward and, now that Jace pays attention to it, he  _does_ feel relaxed through the bond, which is definitely unusual for this hour of the day, and they’re laughing, quietly, and Jace could probably hear what they’re saying if he really tried, but – it doesn’t feel right.

He takes a step back, sighs. Deeply. Patiently.

What the hell, he can handle a werewolf by himself and it’s not like Luke is going to be mad about it.

-

Everyone is tense around the room, and Clary kind of hates it. She’s a pacifist at heart. But tension between Shadowhunters and Downworlders will always be a thing, even if it’s just one Shadowhunter and just one Downworlder, and she knows it.

Izzy looks a little pale despite her proud posture, and Clary knows it’s because she hates these things even more than her.

_Dura lex_.

Jace has a firm set to his jaw, his arms crossed over his chest, and Clary rubs his forearm with a small smile. He relaxes a tiny bit, a small smirk that’s meant to be reassuring curling his lips.

Alec is still talking, pointing at streets and crossroads on the map in front of them, but he looks exhausted. Clary guesses you’d have to know him pretty well to realise it: he doesn’t hold himself the way he usually does, his arms flailing more than usual, his back stretched by the way his legs are kicked back like it hurts. Clary presses her lips together. Alec is always working too much.

Magnus has one arm behind his back, he’s standing straight and he looks as composed as ever, except for a tiny frown between his eyebrows, and it’s only then that Clary notices that his other arm is behind Alec’s back, and his fingers are gently pressing on the small of Alec’s back, like he’s trying to help Alec carry the weight on his shoulders.

Clary smiles a little to herself.

Thank the Angel there’s someone making sure Alec doesn’t work himself to death.

-

Meliorn is thinking of buying himself a couple of handcuffs he could use everytime the Clave wants to talk to him and has to bring him in for some kind of questioning to the Institute.

It would spare them all a  _lot_ of time, and him a few sore wrists.

He might buy a pink, fluffy pair. Have it on him at all times. He should really look into that.

-Fancy seeing you here,- he says conversationally when he spots Magnus hanging about near the entrance.

Magnus raises his eyebrows: -I could say the same to you.

Meliorn shrugs: -What can I say. They love me so much they just can’t let me go.

Magnus snorts, shaking his head, and he looks like he’s about to answer when his boyfriend appears, all tall and dark and handsome as he takes in the scene before him; he rolls his eyes before settling on Meliorn, his fingers wrapping distractedly around Magnus’ wrist: -What did you do this time?

Meliorn says: -I woke up this morning.-, deadpan, and the Shadowhunter tries to repress a smile: -Get those handcuffs off him, please.-, and brushes off the other Shadowhunters’ protests.

-Come with me,- he says, and before they leave, he presses a brief kiss against Magnus’ temple, murmuring: - _I’ll just be a second_.

Magnus smiles for a second, his eyes closed, and then watches him go as Meliorn massages his wrists; he glances at Magnus: -I’ll try to send him back to you all in one piece.

Magnus smiles: -Please, do.

-

Izzy really,  _really_ doesn’t want to intrude. It’s Thursday, and Thursday means lunch date, but it’s urgent and it’s Idris and something about a portal, so she’ll have to.

It doesn’t take her long to find them; they always have their lunch dates in the same place, a dusty old room at the top of the Institute that isn’t so dusty anymore, courtesy of Magnus.

She isn’t exactly out of breath once she reaches it, but it’s a close thing.

There’s no way they haven’t heard her, what with the heels she’s wearing, but she finds them still sitting, Alec waving a fork in front of Magnus’ face, who’s pushing himself away from the table as much as he can without falling from the chair.

-I’ll just be a second,- Alec says, without looking at her, still waving his fork in front of Magnus as he laughs, completely stretched out on the table.

- _Keep that away from me Alexander_ ,  _or I swear_.

Alec keeps laughing, and Izzy knows they’ll be a lot more than a second.

-

Maryse knocks lightly on the door and Alec’s voice calls: -Come in!

She’s surprised to find Magnus Bane there – not because she doesn’t know that they’re together pretty often, but because she didn’t think the Warlock would get past the hate and the bad memories surrounding the Institute.

Maybe she was wrong.

Alec says: -Hi mum.-, a smile on his face that crinkles his eyes; Magnus is sitting next to him, on a chair Maryse doesn’t remember seeing in the office before, and it looks like he’s writing on some labels, which is made more difficult by her son’s fingers as he keeps running them along Magnus’ knuckles.

-Hi darling,- she says, and then: -Magnus.-, tilting her head a little.

Magnus smiles, lets his fingers intertwine with Alec’s.

Maryse gets the feeling that he’s doing it to reassure himself and she feels a bit sad.

-I was just checking in to make sure you weren’t working too hard,- she smiles at Magnus, adds: -I’m glad someone’s already doing that,- softly.

Magnus smiles back at her, if a bit hesitantly, and Alec’s fingers squeeze his.

Alec says: -Yeah, no worries.

Maryse smiles again: -I’ll see you, then.-, before leaving.

She hears them whisper and giggle before she closes the door.

-

-Alright, who wants to go for Chinese?

Everyone raises their hands and they all start walking towards the Institute’s entrance, dragging their feet a bit.

It’s been a  _long_ day.

-Don’t you guys ever get envious slash weirdly happy when you see those two like that?- Simon asks, gesturing at Magnus and Alec; they stop, looking confused.

Magnus has his arm around Alec’s waist and Alec has his own wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders; his nose had been buried in Magnus’ hair up until one moment earlier, and he’d been distractedly leaving small kisses in his hair and on his forehead.

-Oh, you mean when they are disgustingly in love and you  _really_ want to hate them but they look so happy you can’t quite bring yourself to  _actually_ hate them?- Izzy asks, her elbow propped on Simon’s shoulder, -Yes, been there.

Clary says: -All the time,- and Jace: -Definitely,- right after her.

Alec blinks.

Magnus says: -Well,- before turning and pressing his lips against Alec’s, stealing the breath right out of his lungs, -We are hot and happy. Deal with it.


End file.
